


Afire Love

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 years from here, 10 years from hre, M/M, True Love, future fic :), many feels, parents and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020.<br/>Harry is 26. Louis is 28.<br/>They have three kids: William, 5, Mia, 5, Jack, 6 months.</p><p>Blame it on so many feels, a free sunday and Roberta (as usual). </p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**July 2020, Mallorca, Spain.**

 

Harry has toured the world quite a lot. In ten years of career as a singer, he can say he knew basically every corner of this planet. Still, he is now thinking that he has never seen a beach with a sand that white and a sea that crystal clear.

They found out about this private beach in one of the small creeks of Mallorca island two days before, as soon as they arrived for their holiday, and Harry thought he was dreaming.

The beach must be well hidden and unknown as nobody found out where they are and nobody had the same idea of spending the day in the same place.

The sea is very calm and blue, such an intense blue that seems to blend with the sky on the horizon. There are no clouds, no wind, there is just a chilly breeze coming from the sea which sometimes gives him goosebumps.

He's right under the sun, sunbathing and relaxing and he feels like his bones are melting and so are his muscles.

If someone told him he managed to spend one week of holiday far from chaos and London and his career, he certainly wouldn't have believed them.

Yet he decided to pack and book a flight to Mallorca. He's staying in one of those luxury bungalows he had been when he was touring with the band throughout the years which is small and fantastic and Harry is very very happy.

If people might think he is alone in this free-from-chaos-and-duties holiday, well, he's not.

Luckily, he managed to take all his family with him. The same family who is currently playing and shouting in the deserted beach some steps further.

He opens his eyes and cranes his neck, looking at them in the distance.

There is his beautiful baby boy, William, 4-year-old menace, who is running around the shore chasing the waves up and down, getting his feet wet and laughing at the sensation in the humid sand. He's very tiny and his skin is pale because of the amount of sun cream Harry decided to put to avoid burns despite the whining of his husband about 'letting him be for once, poor kid' and whatnot.

Yes. His husband.

Harry couldn't believe when it happened, 5 years earlier, but it happened. His gorgeous, beautiful, absolutely fantastic husband and dad of his children.

Louis is sitting down by the shore, waves are soaking him while he builds a sand castle with the small one, the princess of the family, Mia.

Mia is only two years old and so so pretty. After all, he's exactly like Louis and people cannot believe how similar they are when they look at them.

Harry is extremely proud of that because Mia has deep blue eyes and the same crinkly smile of his husband.

Absently, the curly lad plays with the silver band around his finger, the one where the date of their wedding and Louis' name is carved on the inside. The one that is going to stay around Harry's finger for the rest of his life.

He can see Louis' silver band from there, reflecting under the sun light. He's gorgeous with his golden skin already burnt by the sun, his sunglasses perched on his nose, his wild hair wet by the salty water and a pair of swimming shorts that looked painted on his sinful curvy body.

Louis might not be 19 anymore, but he still has his amazing body and Harry is still that 16-year-old teenager drooling over him.

“Stop drooling.” a voice said and snaps him out of his thought. Louis is right in his space and Harry didn't even notice he was walking towards him, too busy chasing his thoughts about how great his life is with such a husband and their kids.  
“'M not drooling, I am sunbathing.” Harry clears his throat and closes his eyes again to face the sun.

Louis stands right next to him, looking for something in his bag.

“What are you looking for?” Harry asks without even looking at him.

“Water.” Louis murmurs while he crouches down to rummage inside the bag until he finds the bottle he wants.

“Where are the kids, Louis?” Harry asks again, snapping his eyes open.

He checks by the shore and he breathes again when he finds them. Mia and William are now building the castle sand together.

“They are right there Harry, calm down!” Louis huffs.

“You can't leave them on your own in front of the sea! They can drown or eat some sand and die and ---” Harry starts flailing on the wooden beach chair.

“HARRY.” Louis stops him by standing in front of him, covering the sun. His shadow on Harry's face. “Stop being a mother hen, they are fine see?” he points at them “They are playing in the sun like normal kids with normal holidays, didn't we talk about wanting to raise them in a normal environment??”  
“They are your children, they will never be normal.” Harry grimaces and then laughs.  
Louis kicks him in the shin and turns to face them. The children's laughs can be heard from where they are. Mia is shrieking waving her spade while William is putting sand in the bucket.

“Shut up! Biologically, one is mine and one is yours so it's even!”  
“Uhhh _biologically_! Someone has been studying hard!” Harry teases him with a big smile and dimples on his cheeks.

“Stop being a tease, Harry!”  
“Or else?” Harry cocks an eyebrow and sits straight on the chair. His skin hot by the sun.

“Or else -” Louis is about to end his threaten when someone wakes up in their buggy.

Right under the big umbrella and well sheltered from the sun, there is Jack. He's the last addition of the family, a gorgeous baby boy with deep emerald eyes and plump lips, just like his Papa.

“Saved by your son!” Louis points a finger at Harry and then turns to take Jack out of the buggy before he starts screaming.

He's always grumpy when he just woke up – just like Louis, Harry always says – and Louis apparently is the only one who can calm him by gently lulling him in his arms.

Jack opens his big eyes and looks around, the breeze is softer on his tiny arms exposed as he's wearing a white romper with anchors. (Yes, that was Harry's idea, because even if he's 26 now, he's still the most hipster creature on the planet).

“Hello baby boy!” Louis coos looking at him “Did you sleep well? Yes?” he asks.

Jack tries to talk for a second, doing the usual noise that seems to mean “yes” repeatedly.

“Did he eat?” Louis asks Harry.

“Yes, before sleeping but this one is like Niall, if he doesn't eat every hour he goes mental.” Harry sighs.

“That's why he loves Ni,” Louis smiles sitting down on the other beach chair, putting Jack on his lap. “He recognises his counterpart” he laughs.

Jack shouts again and starts flailing his legs and arms. “Yes, yes, stay calm little monkey!” Louis protests while Harry gives him the baby bottle and the formula milk.

Having decided to have three kids in less than 6 year, their routine is super precise.

They are both doing surprisingly well at this “parents” thing but, actually, Harry had no doubts.

They were born to be parents and born to be parents together. As long as they have each other, nothing with their kids can go wrong.

Louis closes the baby bottle again shaking it before giving it to Jack.

The baby grabs the bottle with his tiny hands and starts feeding quickly.

“Woah, super hungry, my love, are you?” Louis smiles again.

For a second, Harry takes in the image in front of his eyes: Louis coddling his third born, feeding him and smiling. The crinkles by his eyes are still the same as when he was 18, he's full of tattoos and he has Harry's ring on his finger but he's still the same boy Harry fell in love with when they were younger and they had no idea of anything at all.

Maybe they still have no idea of anything at all, but they are one and their family is the most perfect thing that could ever happen to them. To Harry.

He's smiling weakly when he's snapped out of his thoughts again by the shouts of William and Mia coming back from the shore.

Mia is still waving her spade, waddling on his legs on the hot sand. She nimbly climbs on Papa's beach chair only to sit in the V of Harry's legs.

William stops in front of Louis with his bucket full of water.

“Don't run, Will! You're going to scare your brother!”  
William looks at Jack curiously while the baby is still sucking on the baby bottle and doesn't seem to mind about what's happening around him.

“Is he eating?” Will asks, curiously and he's still little but these days he starts picking Louis' accent. Harry tries to teach him how to speak properly now that he's going to the infant school, but Will is using words like _owt_ and _raight_ and Harry gives up every time.He doesn't even tell Louis off for teaching him dialect as the battle is lost before it begins. Louis is proud that his first born can already speaks like him at five, anyway.

“Yes, so be quiet otherwise he'll cry.” Louis explains sliding his sunglasses up and back on his hair. 

“Jack cryiiingg” Mia repeats looking up at Harry above him.

“No, he's not, he's eating.”

“I wanna eat as well” William states looking at Harry.

“Okay, I guess it's time for some fruit then!” Harry does to open the bag and takes out the tupperware with cubes fruit when he hears his entire family whine.

Even Jack stops sucking at his bottle to  protest  with them. 

“What???” Harry asks, looking confused.

“Fruit?? We don't want fruit!!” William waves his hands.

“Fruit is good and it's too hot to eat other things, come on, it's already cut in cubes!” Harry tries with a smile.

Louis smiles him back because honestly, he's the cutest thing he has ever seen, but the kids will definitively not eat fruit for the third time  in three day s.

“Can't we get ice-cream, daddy????” William asks but he quickly turns towards Louis as he knows Louis is unable to say no to them even more than Harry.

“Maybe, sunshine, what does Papa think about that? Did you ask?” Louis nods towards Harry.

William turns again to face Harry and pouts. He  _pouts_ , and Harry knows that this is a move Louis taught him.  It's all Louis' fault. 

“Daddy????” William asks tiling his head. And God, William is so like Louis Harry sometimes wants to rip his hair out. 

“Creeeeammm!” Mia shouts and almost hit Harry in the face with her spade still clutched in her small hand.

“Creeeamm!” Louis repeats with the same tone again looking at Harry as Jack stops eating and Louis holds him against his chest patting gently his back.

Harry looks at the cube fruits in the box and  sighs.  He really can't win against his all family, uh?  
“I just hope Jack won't be like you three” he hisses, narrowing his eyes to Louis.

His husband  laughs tilting his head back and William blinks. “ Is that a yes???”  he asks.

Harry shrugs. “Come on! Let's go get ice cream, you spoiled kids!”

He stands up, taking Mia in his arms and lifting her above his shoulders.

“Yeeeeeeeee!” the kids shout and Jack tries to imitate them flailing in Louis' arms. 

“I hate you.” Harry murmurs as he smiles and leans down to peck Louis. 

Mia is already tugging at his curly hair as she repeatedly asks for h er “ _ cream _ ”. 

William is already putting on his small shoes to run towards the small bar – the  _chiringuito –_ at the  entrance of the beach ,  where they sell the best fresh ice-cream Harry has ever tasted. ( Apart from that time they went on holiday to Venice when William was just one  and that was the best ice-cream ever.).

“No you don't.” Louis kisses him back while they start walking all together to go and get the ice-cream.

“Yes! You taught William how to pout!”  
“Nah, the thing is that you can't resist him because William is just like me and you love it when I do it.”  
“I really can't win, can I?” Harry sighs balancing Mia on his shoulders as they walk.

“No, we are three against one, sorry.” Louis smiles triumphantly as they reached the end of the beach. Louis looks around for a second and then nods. “I am going to change Jack, I saw toilets down there” he says “I'll be back in a minute.”  
“Hurry up, don't leave me alone with those menaces!” Harry jokes before looking at where William is. 

“William!!!” Harry shouts as Will stops right in front of the bar. “Stop right there, mister, wait for me!”

William looks at him with mischief –  _Louis_ , Harry thinks again, seriously and how can this be possible? -  and does to move one feet to walk in the bar anyway.

“William Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says again and all of their kids know that it's never good when Papa uses their full name.

“William stooopp!” Mia shouts from above Harry.

“See? Your sister is wiser than you! She listens to his Papa.” Harry says as he finally reaches for William at the entrance of the bar.

William laughs and shrugs. “Can I go now?? I want ice-cream!!” he protests.  
“ Come on, go and say hello when you walk in, please.”  Harry nudges him with a hand and William  waddles in st i cking his nose directly  to the glass in front of the  different ice-cream flavors.

Harry follows him right away,  finally taking Mia off his shoulders to put her down.

In front of them, there is a small guy with deep black eyes and short chocolate hair in a red tank top. He's very tanned and very good-looking. Harry sees him looking at the little brood Harry has brought in and smil ing. 

“Hello, good morning!” William says as Harry suggested. 

Harry nods. “Very good sir, Mia?” he looks at his daughter who's already playing with some fake plants in the corner.

“Hello.” she smiles shyly.

“Hello everyone!” the small guy says from the other side of the counter. “What a cute family we have here!” his very strong Spanish accent makes it sound like he's singing.

Harry smiles and slides his sunglasses up in his wild cur ls. 

“Thank you, can we have some ice-cream, please?” he asks.

The guy looks at Harry for one second, probably he just rec og nise d him and then his eyes lights up .

“Yes, of course. What do you want?”  
“Choose one flavour,” Harry says to their children “And then tell the guy here, okay?” 

“Take your time okay?” the guy smiles at the children before turning towards Harry again. 

The kids argue about flavours while Harry looks at them  and sighs fondly.

“Sorry for the chaos, they are always very loud.” Harry says to the guy who is still looking at him.

“Nah, that's okay. There's literally nobody around here” he explains, leaning down on the counter next to Harry. “It's good to have some happy customers!” 

Harry smiles again. “Yeah, very loud though.”  
“Are you here on holiday?” he asks.

Harry nods. “Yeah. We found this small beach her e and..it's very quiet and nice, I don't know why people don't come here!”  
“ Yeah, it's a very small bay, I always go surfing here when I am off, do you surf?”  
Harry frowns for a second with a n uncertain smile on his face. And is the guy really trying to chat him up?  Oh god. “ Uhm, sometimes yeah..but not that often now that I have kids  to look after.”

“Yeah, I can imagine!” the guy nods and his eyes lowers on Harry's hand. He can see the wedding ring. 

He studies hi s hand for a second and meets Harry's eyes.

“Well, if you want to...ride some waves with me, you can always...” and he's taking pen and paper to write something that looks like his phone number but as soon as Harry is trying to answer, someone clears his throat from behind them.

The guy stops and tilts his head to  the left to see who harrumphed.

Louis is right there, Harry meets his eyes and beams.  The guy seems to notice  the change in his face. 

“Here I am!” Louis smiles and moves to stand right next to Harry basically all up in his space.

Harry laughs internally because even if they have been together  for 10 years  now and married for five,  Louis can't help it.  Harry still loves  the posse s siveness  in Louis' grip when he circles one hand around Harry's hip , it makes him feel  _his_ . 

“Oh, hello, welcome.” the guy blushes and throw away the paper with the phone number behind the counter.

“Did they decide one flavor??” Louis asks looking at his children.

“I want that” William points and the guy starts preparing their cups.  
“That one! Want that one daddy!” Mia says shaking her hand in front of Louis.

As soon as the guy hears the girl calling Louis “daddy”, he blinks for a second. He pretends he's not quite disappointed that Harry is already taken and Louis is the dad of his children.

Louis gives Harry a quick glance and smile smugl y while caressing Mia's head. 

“Okay so wait for this kind guy to give you your ice cream, yeah?”  
“And say thank you!” Harry adds.

“So these are all yours?” the guy asks once the kids are happy with their cups of ice-cream and Harry is paying.

“Yes. This one as well.” Louis says showing him Jack, who is perched on his shoulder looking curiously around at the bright colours of the bar.

“He's very cute.”  
“He is, I mean, I guess you have seen his father here.” Louis nods towards Harry and the guy blushes furiously.

Harry chuckles and he knows Louis is being a little shit with those comments but he can't help it.  Louis is so reckless when it comes to jealousy.

“Come oon, let's go! Thanks for the ice-cream, have a nice day!” Harry blinks at the guy who waves back.  
“Have a nice day, bye bye”  
“Say bye bye to him, come on!” Louis guides the children out of the bar waving at him.

 

As soon as they are all walking towards the beach again, Louis glares at Harry.

“What???” Harry asks and he knows why Louis is staring like that “It's not my fault!!” he protests.

“He was flirting with you. Didn't you notice?” Louis frowns.

“Oh well, I have people flirting with me since I am sixteen, did this change the situation at all???” Harry asks and okay, point fair.

Louis cocks and eyebrow sitting Jack in his buggy again,  giving him his rattle to play with.

“He asked you to _ride waves with him_.”  Louis repeats with a disgusted look.

Harry laughs and his  genuine  laughs, to Louis, is the best thing ever. It still sends shivers through his body.

“Oh come on! That was a very poor attempt, I would have never said yes!”

“Oh, good to know!” Louis exclaims raising his eyebrows. 

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!”Harry shakes his head and leans towards Louis to meet his lips.

Louis grabs Harry by his bum  in the most possessive way,  tugging him closer. They kiss for a bit, while their  children  finish their ice-cream sitting under the  parasol.

“Ewww daddy stoppp!!” William whines.

“Stop what?” Louis says tilting his head to look at his son behind Harry's shoulders.

“Papa can't breathe if you do that!” William says and he looks actually worried.

Harry  laughs against Louis' collarbones and shakes his  shoulders.

“That's true” he murmurs. “Papa has never breathed when you do that.” he adds.

Louis has to close his eyes for a second to avoid embarrassing reactions in front of their kids.  Harry whispering that to his ear is the  sexiest thing ever. Take that, ice-cream guy.

“We don't want Papa to stop breathing, do we??” Louis smiles at them.

“Nooooo!” Mia shouts, his mouth all dirty with chocolate ice-cream.

“Don't worry I am safe” Harry turns to face his children.

“I did that with Susan Helsing!” William proudly says.

“You did what????” Harry widens his head.

Louis is already laughing,  especially at Harry's shock. “ William!! You can't...did you kiss her??”  
“Yeah! Daddy says it's okay to kiss people!” William ex plain s.

“Oh god” Harry hides his face in his hand. “Did Susan want you to kiss her?”  
“I don't know, I just did she pushed me in the dirt then.” William shrugs, finishing his ice-cream. 

Harry looks at  Louis to help him but Louis smiles with  m irth in his eyes. “ My son is a Tomlinson!”    
“ Okay Will, you can't do that with everyone, you have to ask Susan if she was okay with that and...why are you kissing at five anyway???” he says and  he' s probably asking that  to himself more than to William who doesn't seem to care about what happened.

“You didn't kiss anybody at infant school, Harold?” Louis asks sitting down on his wooden chair.

“Hmm...no?”  
“Ohh, I forgot I was your first in everything.” Louis teases with a light laugh.

“Heeey” Harry protests “You weren't my _fi_ _r_ _st_! I had some one else before you, you know?”

Louis looks at him and nods jokingly. “ I was your first, shut up!” 

Harry slaps him lightly  on his bare arm and smiles  coyly. 

“Ohh as your were any better! And seriously, are we going to talk about first times in front of our children???” Harry blinks.

“What's a first time???” William asks curiously.

“Something you'll never experience before 40 years, my love.” Louis jokes.

Mia shrieks again. “First timeee!” she shouts.  
“Let alone you, Mia!!” Louis adds and Harry starts laughing.

“Woah, what happened to 'let them be, Harold'???” 

Louis narrows his eyes. “ We'll talk about that when she'll bring home her  f irst boyfriend or girlfriend  and you'll realise they are going to go at it in her room  while we are downstairs!”

“Going where??” William asks finishing his ice-cream.

“Okaaaayyy! This conversation is over!” Harry claps his hands while Louis is still laughing. “Let's build some new sand castle, shall we?”

He glances at Louis one more time with a smile and sits down on the sand to play with their kids.

 

* * * * * *

 

After the relaxing holiday in Mallorca, they have to come back in London for a special occasion.

One Direction are doing a one night only concert at the O2 Arena to celebrate the 10 years of the band, on July 23rd, when the band was put together.

The event was sold out after the first few minutes and to Louis and Harry and the whole band is very weird how their fans love them so much even after 10 years of this.

It's been a while since the last concert, five years ago when they decided to stop and have some times for themselves and their families.

They are all parents now and gathering again in a dressing room after all this time feels kind of weird.

The dressing room now if busier as an actual team of children are running around attended by their mums or the staff of the concert.

Five hours to go. The fans are already surrounding the arena and they all can feel the same love of five years ago when they ended their last tour and cried loads of tears (they will never confirm that, if you asked).

“It's incredible.” Niall repeats as he checks through a window how the public is gathering down there.

“I dreamt about nobody showing up today.” Liam confesses as he sits down the couch with his son Drew on his lap.

Niall's twins are running around the room with William and Alyah, Zayn's older daughter which is pretty _punk_ and reckless even if she's just five. Louis always thinks that William and Alyah would be a very good couple. Harry hopes it's not going to happen for the sake of everyone and his mental health.

“Oh come Payno, they still love us as, they'd never let us down like this”  
“It is the main event of the week.” Louis nods from where he's perched on Harry's lap with a magazine in his hands.

“Nothing changed, see?” Niall smiles.

“Yeah, nothing changed.” Harry tilts his head up to look at Louis and Louis is almost certain he's not talking about the concert and the fans. But he's right. Nothing changed.

The nerves didn't change. The stars in the eyes of everyone didn't change. His feelings didn't change. He and Harry didn't. And yes, they are older and they are parents now and they achieve their dreams, their love won over everything but it's still the same for them. Being able to perform together, married and still loved as much by their fans is the best win for everyone, not just for the two of them.

“Where's the third one?” Niall asks when he counts just Mia and William around.

“Oh, Lou took him and she disappeared.” Harry says.

“I think she's going to kidnap him and we'll never gonna see him again.” Louis says, moving on Harry's lap to sits more comfortably.

“Ohhh shut up you!! He's here!” Lou walks in the room holding baby Jack in her arm. Lux right behind her, it's incredible how grown up “baby” Lux is now. “Also, you have him all the time and I am the aunt who can see this cutie pie only for few hours!!” she pouts.

Harry laughs. “The old aunt you'd say!” and it's inevitable he earns a kick from Lou.

“She's not going to give our baby back now, great Harold!” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Exactly! I am keeping him for you during the concert!”  
“Actually we are planning on doing something...” Zayn smiles looking at Louis in front of him.

“What's that?” Harry frowns “Why am I the only one who doesn't know these things??” he protests.

“Nothing changed, uh?” Niall laughs and the others follow.

“It's okay babe, we're going to have so much fun tonight.” Louis leans down to kiss him on the lips.

Harry kisses him back, holding him by his hips.

“During or after the show?” he murmurs.

“Shhhhh! There are kids around you know?!??!” Liam protests covering the ears of his son.

Louis leans down again to bite as Harry's lobe and whispers even quieter.

“During _and_ after, my love...gotta remember the good old days when we had sex right after a concert, don't we?”

Harry smiles coyly, all flustered.

He tilts his head and kisses him again.

“Okaay, time to goooo!” Niall shouts as Lou, Katherine and the mums guide all the children to their VIP seats.

They all say goodbye to their children and Harry sees Louis and Zayn talking with Paul in a corner of the room.  
“What are you two planning???” Harry asks as soon as Louis is next to him again.

“Nothing babe, don't worry” Louis beams at him before giving him a kiss.

Harry kisses him twice and then kisses his wedding ring before looking at the light that comes from the stage above them.

The stomach of the five of them is a had knot of nerves.

“Are we ready to do it again, boys?” Louis asks looking at the stairs to go on stage.

He entwines his fingers with Harry and finally Harry breathes again.

“Yes!” Niall jumps in excitement.

“I love you.” Harry says looking before him.

Louis smiles. “I love you too.”

 

* * * * * *

 

The first notes of What Makes you Beautiful starts to play for the billionth time in 10 years.

10 years of that. 10 years of that song.

Harry is still worried like the first time they sang it, Harry will never stop worrying about his solo in that song.

The song that allowed all this. The song that makes this all possible.

Sometimes they all wonder what would it have been if it wasn't for their career, if One Direction never happened.

“I would have found you and marry you anyway.” Louis always answers him when he asks.

Harry is now watching at the crowd, the girls are older but they are the ones who were there when they were just teenagers like them.

He thinks yes, it's true. There are few things made by destiny in this life, and Louis is definitively one of that.

He can't believe he can now interact with Louis, he can joke, he can smile, he can forget about his reactions around him.

He can't believe there was a time where he couldn't do it.

Louis is thinking the same, his heart is rabbiting in his chest as he keeps smiling and running on stage.

When the song starts and Liam sings his first part along with the crowd, Harry notices someone moving behind the scenes.

Suddenly, he turns towards Louis and he sees him holding baby Jack. His big headphones to block the sound makes him look so funny. The crowd is going nuts as soon as they realise they have all their children on stage with them.

Harry beams, looking at the reaction of the crowd.

Louis laughs with Zayn who is carrying his baby girl and his baby boy by hand, William has already started running around the catwalk in the middle of the crowd, Paul and Alberto watching them as hawks, ready to protect them.

Harry and Niall runs towards them, they keep singing but the crowd is the real singer of this last song.

Liam's son and Niall's twins are dancing, Harry takes Mia in his arms and the baby girl laughs on the microphone as Harry gives it to her to sing.

“Come babe sing with Papa” he smiles and the crowd is shouting even louder.  
William is running now with Louis who gave baby Jack to Uncle Niall, they have water guns and there's a massive gun fight with bands and bodyguards and children on the stage.

Harry watches the whole show waving at fans from a corner and holding his daughter in his arm.

Mia is beautiful in his pink dress and she's waving at fans down there as a real star.

She's gonna be like them, Harry knows. She looks born for it, like his dad. Like his Papa.

The song arrives at his main point, Harry's solo. Louis is completely soaked as someone threw buckets of water at them, probably Josh.

They all gather together at the centre of the stage, William and Niall's twin dancing on the front.

Niall points at them and they all laugh together, the team seems to be completely natural on stage with their dads.

Harry takes his breath and sings his solo, Mia is attached to his leg, dancing a bit and looking at his dad on the right who's making silly faces.

Before he finishes his part, a bucket of cold water hits him from the back and he knows it's Louis.

He turns and Louis is there, with the bucket, looking at him with daring eyes.

Peter Pan. He's his Peter Pan. Always have, always will.

Then, Harry decides it's time to do something he has always wanted to do, since he was 16.

He turns his back to the crowd, he looks at Louis in the eyes and sings.

“ _You don't know, you don't you're beautiful,_ I love you” he says and the crowd shakes the whole arena.

That's it.

Louis puts his microphone down and close the distance between them.

Yes, this is something Louis wanted to do since forever: he kisses Harry right there, in the middle of the stage, a real proper kiss and their big faces are on the HD screens on both sides.

Harry feels invincible. Louis feels the same.

“Always in my heart, Harry Tomlinson.” Louis murmurs and Harry is the only one who can see it in his in-ears.

 

The song ends with a shower of confetti as they are trying to gather the kids to bow in front of the crowd as they used to do it after every concert.

“Thank you so much for being here for 10 years and more, thank you.” Harry repeats bowing to the crowd who can't stop shouting and clapping.

“We would be nothing if it wasn't for you, thank you.” Niall adds and he's already crying. “Uncle Niall” is a puddle of tears and that makes Zayn and Liam start crying as well.

“Oh for god's sake!!” Louis shouts but Harry recognises the trembling in his voice.

He turns towards him and leans down to kiss him again. The crowd is shaking the arena again.

The sensation is beautiful.

With a last thank you, they disappear with all their children behind the stage, with a heart full of emotions and eyes full of stars.

 

* * * * * *

 

Harry walks out the bathroom and finds Louis tapping something on his Ipad. His black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

He's soft and comfy and Harry feels a familiar tug inside his lower stomach. How can he turn him on even after a shocking tiring night like this? He should be dead on his feet, ready to sleep, instead...

“I wanna have another baby.” he says, rubbing his hair to dry them with a towel.

Louis lifts his head and looks at him through his glasses, quite startled at the beginning.

“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Harry repeats.

Louis shrugs. “I mean, you know you can't actually....”  
Harry rolls his eyes. “Stop being a twat!!” he throws at him a pillow and Louis starts laughing.

“Oh come on, we have all the time in the world, if you want another baby we'll have one. It'd be great.”  
“You sure?” he crawls onto bed and curls himself against Louis' side.

Louis holds him tight, as usual and kisses his forehead.

“There is nothing I want to do than having babies with you, Tomlinson.” Louis speaks with his lips against Harry's head.

Harry smiles and stays quiet.

“Then we'll have one.”  
“The kids will love to have a new one. Maybe a girl for Mia.”  
“Maybe. A princess with your eyes again.”  
“A princess with your curls.” Louis smiles, with dreamy eyes.

Harry tilts his head to look at him above him.

“Thanks for being here. Thanks for these 10 years.” he says and he is holding his heart in his hands now.

Louis knows.

“I would have never done it without you by my side, Harry. You know that.”

“Yes, I know.” Harry hugs him tighter.

Yes, he knows. They both know. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel like I wanted to add another chapter.  
> I'd write about them in the future with their family for the rest of my life.
> 
> Enjoy! x

2021 – Harry is 27. Louis is 29.

William, 5, Mia 3, Jack, 1, Lily, 4 months.

 

 

“And then we can make this riff more intense, with the guitars, yeah, and..how about we pitched a bit between the first chorus and the second, you think you can do it?”

“Hm, maybe yeah, shall we try again?”  
“Okay, what'd you think Harry? ...Harry? ...Harold? Har --” Niall turns his head to look at his mate sitting next to his. He's sure he saw him two minutes ago coming back from the toilet and he was still sitting in the chair next to him.

As he turns, the Irish lad finds Harry asleep, curled on himself like a cat, with his face down and his legs up to his chest.

“HAROLD????” he shouts and Harry jumps awake on the chair.

“I am here!! Yes!! I am awake!! Baby bottle, yes, is she crying???” Harry babbles, looking around.

A laugh echoes in the recording studio, the three guys of the band are laughing at his reaction as they stand on the other side of the glass.

Niall cocks an eyebrow looking at his friend who seems genuinely shocked.

“What the fuck Niall? Why did you shout like that???” he protests, frowning, as his heart has just jumped in his throat.

“Y'alright, mate? What're you talking about?” Niall asks, startled.

Harry shakes his curls, eyes still sleepy and drool at the corner of his mouth.

“Uhm, nothing, I am..” he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “...Nothing, I am very tired.”  
“I can tell!” Niall nods. He turns his head towards the band in the recording booth and press the internal line button.

“Can you hear me?” Niall speaks into the microphone.

The band nods and lifts thumbs up.

“Great, try again that version I told you and then we'll record again, yeah?”  
The young boys starts playing their instruments and the room turns silent again.

They can't hear them from the other side of the soundproof glass so Niall can speak freely.

He stretches on the chair and looks at Harry.

“Are you sure you are okay, Harry?” he asks.

Harry sighs and shakes his curls. His banging lightly his forehead on the table in front of him.

“What's wrong?”  
“I am... _exhaust_ _e_ _d_ , that's what's wrong!” Harry whines, his voice muffled by the table and his arms.

“I can see it, mate, what's the craic?”  
“There's no... _craic_ , Niall!” Harry frowns again, lifting his head to look at him for a second. “I have slept for like..three hours in three days??” Harry sighs again and bury his head in his arms on the table.

Niall chuckles and ruffles his wild curls a bit.

“Lily?” he asks with a knowing tone.

Harry just moves his curls to nod.

“Well, you already had children, you know how it goes... Lily is 4 months old, now, then she'll grow up and..”  
“It's not just Lily, it's...” Harry huffs and finally stretches to lean on the back of the chair. “I am really stressed, I have loads of thing to do and no time to do it, I have four kids that drives me crazy and...” he stops himself.

Niall frowns as the speech his abruptly interrupted. “..And?”  
Harry looks around himself as to check if there is someone and then leans on the control panel in front of them with an elbow.

“I haven't done it in ages, Niall, _ages_!!” he whines, frustrated.

Niall giggles for a second. “What? Oh god Harry, and how long would it be your “ages”? Two days??” he mocks.

Harry kicks him with his foot under the table and slides his hands through his hair, desperate.

“No! Eight days, fuck! Louis is in bloody _Yorkshire_ for god's only know how long yet and I am here in London with the kids and I don't even time to..take care of that, not even think about it!”

Niall laughs because seriously, Harry might be desperate but first of all he's so endearing.

“Okay, calm down mate, Louis is still doing business with the Rovers?”  
“Yes! As usual!” Harry pouts crossing his arms to his chest.

“Well, you know he's working, just like you here.” Niall starts. They have set up a recording studio a few years earlier, a project Niall loves more than anything and has always wanted to realise. Harry decided to help him, because he's still heavily involved in writing and producing, even thought he is not doing music himself. He loves that, being able to help young artists to rise and shine like his band did when they were just their age gives him an amazing feeling. Still, he's too tired these days and having a fourth toddler to look after by himself is the hardest thing ever.

“Yeah, I know...but I can't do it on my own. I am glad he's there and he's doing something he loves and he's free to do whatever he wants and I am happy but...I thought I could do it but--”  
“Did you speak to him?” Niall asks. “Did you tell him? I am sure Louis would come back to London on foot if he knew...”  
“That's why I don't want to tell him. He's working, he's doing what he loves, football and stuff and...I don't want to ruin that for him because I feel lonely.”

“I mean, I was about to offer a hand but I don't think it's the case.” Niall bursts out in a loud laugh after what he said and Harry can't help but smile too.

“You are an idiot!” he chuckles.

“And so are you! Come on, H, you are strong enough to do it. You and Louis are raising four beautiful babies, you can't surrender because Louis left you for a week..!”  
“It's been _eight_ days.” Harry corrects. God, he misses Louis terribly.

“God, you're desperate! How _good_ is he in bed to make you miss him like that??” Niall observes.

Harry bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes for a second.

It's true, he hasn't even had time to think about how good Louis is. How good would it be if they actually had some time off. Harry is not asking for a month holiday or something, he's asking for just one night. One night of them, like it was when they were engaged, when it was just the two of them with nothing else to do but loud athletic sex.

“On a scalee from 1 to 10 or--??” he states with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate to not lose control over his thoughts.

“Okay stop right there, I don't even wanna know.” Niall covers his face with his hands.

“As you didn't know already after eleven years, Ni.” Harry snorts looking at the guys on the other side of the glass.

They are trying something with the guitars, laughing together and Harry for a second has some sort of flashback.

He looks at the three guys who are trying their best to create their own space in the music industry and maybe they are not getting exactly what are they doing, maybe they will never get it, but still, they are there, together, trying to build something. They have no idea, only big dreams.

“Good memories?” Niall says, looking at the same direction.

Harry smiles for a second.

“Nah, I had to share my success with four idiots, I envy them, they are all pretty smart!” and before he can actually laugh, Niall has already kicked him in the leg.

“God, I hope you never get laid in the next _year_!!! I am gonna call Louis!!” Niall shakes his head and Harry laughs again.

“If you wanna see me dead, then yes, call him!”  
“He's gonna make it up to you, you know” Niall nods again with a weak smile “You are being a wonderful dad and he knows. He hates going away to work, he told me.”  
“Yeah, he told me as well.”  
“Yet you are not holding him back. This is the right thing to do.”  
“Yeah but I still don't get laid.” Harry sighs.

Niall laughs out loud. “Oh come on! How greedy you are!”

Harry shakes his head and buries it again in between his arms.

“Okay Harold, listen” Niall starts again “I have an idea. Why don't you go to Yorkshire?”  
Harry frowns and lifts his head to look at his friend.

“To Yorkshire?”  
“Louis is there, right? In Donny... you can ask Jay to look after the babies or call the baby sitter I don't know, I am sure Lottie and Fizzy will be glad to help. You surprise Louis and you get some time alone and everyone is happy. How does it sound?”  
Harry frowns again with his cartoony face who has always been very expressive. He sighs and yawns.

“I might try to organise something, yeah..”  
“I'd offer myself to look after the babies but you have a football team right there and with mine..”  
“Don't worry Ni, you and the other boys have done enough. And it's not a football team, they are only four.”  
“As you would stop there.”  
Harry thinks and then smiles. “Nah, probably in a few years but Louis will surely want another one. Or I will.”  
Niall shakes his head. “So stop whining about being a parent and go surprise your husband!!”

Harry smiles.

He thinks about his children and the fact that he can't breathe properly since Louis has gone. Yeah, suddenly Niall seemed to have had the best idea ever.

 

* * * * * *

 

William. On the front seat.

Mia. On the child seat number 1.

Jack. On the child seat number 2.

Lily. On the carry coat.

All good, all strapped.

Harry takes a breath, he just strapped Lily on the back of the car after swearing mentally because usually it's Louis who does it and he knows how to do it in 4 steps, why the hell Harry is not able to do it without losing a finger or choke on the seat belt??

“Y'alright, Papa?” Mia asks when Harry slides a hand through his curls and sighs.

He looks at his daughter strapped on the child seat in their big car. Probably they will buy a bigger one, if that even exists, as it seems their children don't want to stop growing. Harry would like to keep them all small and tiny and cute forever. That'd be perfect.

Mia is already 3 and she's super smart. She has a very sharp eye for details, she's passionately curious even if she's still a baby and she always notices when someone is not happy. She likes happy people, just like her Papa.

Mia it's his, biologically, and he can see a bit of himself and Gemma in her green eyes. She has dimples and that smirk that always points the fact that when she'll be a teenager, she'll be up to no good.

Oh, Harry doesn't even want to _think_ about his daughter being a teenager.

“Yes, babe, all good. You good?” he asks, checking if he has put everything he needs for Lily in the bag.

“Yep.” Mia nods and wiggles his free legs. “We're going to Daddyyyyyy!” she shouts flailing the doll she has in one hand.

“Yes we are, now,” Harry smiles “I want you to be all good because Papa has to drive and he can't be distracted. It can be very dangerous, okay? Everyone stays with the seat bealt on and --”  
William has already unfastened his and he's climbing the front seat with his nimble legs. Of course.

Harry guess it wouldn't take anybody more than 1 second to figure out whose William.

“William Louis Tomlinson.” Harry starts while Mia laughs cheerfully. William lifts his head and looks at Harry in the eyes. For one second, Harry thinks he has an hallucination or something because William is Louis when he was 18 and Harry first met him. His eyes bright and his mischief, that look on the face, the challenge in his eyes. And if Harry doesn't want to think about Mia teenager, he doesn't even want to _mention_ what William will be when he'll be 15.

William barks out a happy giggle.

“Sit down properly or we won't go to visit Daddy.” Harry says, trying to sound serious.

He can't. Because Louis is his weak spot and their first son which is the exact copy of his husband is even weaker.

“Come on Will!!! We won't go to visit Daddyy!!” Mia replies, huffing.

William climbs down the seat and huffs again, shaking his chocolate brown hair.

“You are no fun, Papa.” he comments and Harry is sitting in front of the steering wheel when he hears Louis' voice saying exactly the same thing, an echo in his ears.

“Come on, Will, don't whine. The quicker we leave the sooner we'll be in Donny.”  
“Will we go to the skate park???”  
Harry frowns. “What'd you know about a _skate park_???”

“Daddy took me last time, aunt Lottie was there too.” William confesses, proud.  
Suddenly Harry remembers. The last time they visited Louis' family on a Sunday morning, Louis had said he would have taken Will to the park to play football for a bit and instead he took him to a skate park.

A _dangerous_ skate park. Harry is making a mental note to hit Louis in the head with his manager agenda.

“Oh, is that so? Daddy took you?”  
“Yes! And I skated, I was ace!”  
Harry snorts. “ _Ace_ ” he repeats. “You really should stop playing with aunt Lottie and her friends.”

William shakes his hair and laughs again. “Nooo! Aunt Lottie is the best in the wooooorlddd!!”

“Oh??? And what's your Papa???”  
William pretends to think. “...You are alright, yeah.”

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. _Louis,_ he's all Louis.

Then, he fastens his seatbelt and takes another breath. He can do it. He can drive on his own for two hours and a half with two kids and two toddlers who constantly needs him. He can do it without going crazy. No, no he can't. He wants Louis.

Lord help him.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry has never felt so close to going mental as in this moment.

He has four kids around him. Jack and Lily in the double buggy, Mia standing on the wheels of the buggy, letting Harry carry her like that and William walking next to him.

They are at a gas station, the kids have to go to the toilet and probably he needs to change Lily.

Mia is shouting she wants some candies she saw on the till, William wanders around asking if Harry can buy the water gun he has in his hands now, Lily is whining and Jack is looking at everyone with curious eyes.

God bless Jack. He's so calm and quiet and patient with everyone. He never cries, he never whines, he never shouts. He always looks at his brothers and sisters like they are from another world and then he goes back to his business divided between rattles and dummies.

So the situation is going to be very critical: Harry is shaking Lily's buggy to calm her as the girl is probably hungry and needs to be changed. William has decided to hit his sister with a soft toy and now Mia is crying in the middle of the alley.

“William!!! Put that thing down and come here please!” Harry tries his firmest voice. If Louis was there, he would have mocked him forever because Harry isn't able to be firm with the kids. He just can't.

William knows that when Papa uses that tone, it's better not to make him angrier. He calms down and rushes by Harry's side.

“We are going to the toilet now so everyone” Harry says taking Mia's hand. “Stay next to me and wait for their turn. Okay? Papa has to change your sister and Jack as well so please help him without making any noise or chaos, okay?”

“Papa” Mia asks while he looks at the wall of candies they sell next to the till.

“Yes, darling?”  
“When will we go to Daddy??” she asks.

“We are going baby, we just need another hour or so to get there.”  
“Why couldn't Daddy come back to London?” William asks as the entire “brood” moves towards the queue for the bathroom.

“Because he's working in Donny, Will. We are surprising him by going there.”  
“Daddy doesn't know we are going to Donny??” William tilts his head.  
“Nooo, can you keep a secret so Daddy will be even happier when we'll surprise him??” Harry smiles.

William widens his eyes and likes the challenge. “Yeeess! Can we go now?”  
“Not until you have all gone to to toilet, come on, it's our turn.”  


Harry moves with all his kids and yes, there are times when Harry really wished Louis could never leave his side. This is _definitively_ one of thse times. He's about to cry because suddenly, the kids _invades_ the toilet. Thankfully, there are few people around there.

Harry is in the changing room for babies, he has gently put Lily on the changing table and is rummaging in the bag. Lily is looking around, Jack in the buggy is now flailing because he wants to have a look at the hand drier up there, William and Mia have started running around again.

There is a lady there, waiting for his daughter to come out from one of the stalls and she's looking fondly.

Harry is focusing on the task of changing his daughter, he's thinking about Louis being able to do it in less than 4 seconds. Harry is slower and his ungraceful clumsiness is not helping.

The bag is about to fall, Harry has a clean nappy in between his teeth and he's trying to check on his other kids as Lily is watching his curiously, half naked on the table.

“D'you need help with that?” the lady offers.

Harry turns his head and smiles. “Oh, no no, don't worry, thank you though I am perfectly able to --” before he can finish the sentence, Lily starts peeing all over the table and Harry thinks he's going to faint.

His kids are a making a hell around the toilet, Jack is nervous and Harry is not going to survive.

The lady laughs lightly and decides to help him anyway.

“Here, put that nappy before it's too late” she laughs “I'll take him.” she lifts Jack from the buggy and bounces him lightly. Jack looks at her and stop whining with his usual calm.

“Thank you.” Harry sighs when the emergency has stopped and they managed to change Lily, call Jack and call back William and Mia.

“I am really sorry for the mess and..”  
When Harry turns to put Lily in the buggy again, he meets the eyes of who must be the lady's daughter. She's in shock and she's gaping.

“Hello.” Harry smiles. “You okay there? Your mum is very kind. Really.”

“Oh, I love kids, don't worry! I've three myself , she's the older one, am I right Emma?”  
Emma, the girl, is still in shock. “Mum.” she suddenly says.

“What?”  
“Mu-mum..it's..” Harry already blushes and smiles. It's been eleven years and he has never got used to the fame and the fact that everywhere people might recognise him.

He doesn't care that much now that he's free to live his life. His real one. It's always nice meeting fans which are still this devoted and emotional even if One Direction are not at the top of the hits anymore.

“Mum, d'you know who you're talking with???” the girl says again, in shock.

Harry smiles. “Harry Tomlinson, nice to meet you.” Harry shakes the woman's hand.

The lady doesn't seem to know but then she looks at her daughter and she seems to realise.

“Ohhh, the One Direction???”  
Harry laughs. “One of them, yes. Some years ago.”

“Oh that's why Emma was about to die!” the woman laughs “I am Mary, nice to meet you. And yeah, Emma is not able to talk but she's a big fan. Still.”  
Harry smiles.

“Why isn't she talking?” Mia asks from above, looking at the fan.

Harry caresses her curls and they all laugh.

“It's...it's a pleasure to meet you. Really. Wow, I didn't..I didn't expect this.” Emma shakes vehemently Harry's hand.

“Likewise, thanks for helping me. I think I have to go now but...really nice to meet you both! Thank you again!” he nods.

“Say hi to Louis for me please!!!” Emma shouts from the toilet.

Harry smiles and lifts a thumb up.

“I will!” he smiles as he pushes the buggy out of the gas station.

 

* * * * *

 

Louis is playing with the silver whistle they gave him before approaching the football pitch.

He's following the training of the team with the trainer, John, a very funny lad who is also working very well with the team.

Louis doesn't usually go to training, he's the general manager and the owner of the team so he sticks to bureaucratic and business things in the offices, but today the sun was out in Yorkshire and Louis loves staying around a football pitch and play a bit in the fresh air.

Also, he terribly misses Harry and his family, he still has two days to go in Yorkshire before being able to come back to them in London so he thought being outside doing something else might distract him the from the thoughts.

He loves doing what he does, the record label they have with Niall, the music projects, the football business, his life is finally happy and complete. But there is always something missing when he's on his own in the hotel room, or at his mum's or whenever and Harry is not with him.

They suffer so much being apart in the “dark days” that right now they really can't stand apart for more than a few days.

This business trip was planned for ages, though, and Louis couldn't really say no. He has responsibilities and the team was waiting for him for the opening match of the season.

“How you doing, Lou?” John asks as he stands next to Louis who's staring at the footballers running on the green grass.

Lou snaps out of his thoughts and smiles behind his Ray-Ban aviators.

“Uhm, good, good, you?” he nods.

“Good. We are doing well.”  
“D'you think we are ready for the match?”  
“Super ready. The lads are doing an impressive job, I feel like the season might be good for us.”  
“I am glad to know.” Louis says and falls again in a silence.

Okay, being at the football pitch doesn't mean he stops feeling nostalgia for his children and Harry. His mind is not with him anymore.

“What's wrong, Tomlinson?” John asks with a calm smile.

Louis rubs his forehead and fixes some strands next to his ear.

“Nothing it's just... feel a bit tired, so many business things and documents to fill..”

“Nah, I know those eyes.” John nods. “You're missing your family, aren't you?”

Louis looks down at his Vans, because yes, he's almost 30, married, with four kids and he wears shirts and posh trousers when he has business meetings but he refuses to wear other shoes than skater boy Vans. _They remind me of my youth, so long gone, Harold._ He says dramatically when Harry groans about him not being dressed properly for a smart meeting.

“Yeah, a bit.”  
“How long since you can come back home?”  
“After the match I suppose. We are all done here.”  
“Are they coming for the match?” he asks and Louis is sure he caught a glimpse of smirk in his face.

“Don't think so,” he thinks he imagined it and goes on “moving four kids on your own it's hard, especially if they are _my_ kids with my dna...” Louis laughs.

“Uhm.. nothing is impossible if you want it. Isn't it what you say the first day as a manager here to our players???” John asks, suddenly, with an amused tone.

Okay, Louis didn't image it. There was some strange smirk on John's face.

The scene right after that, probably that one is imagined.

Louis turns and hears some shouting coming from the tunnel.

John steps aside and goes to check on the players shouting something about kicking corners.

Louis gapes as he sees William, right there, his son William, running on the pitch towards him.

“William?!??” he asks, surprised when the child runs to his arms.

Louis crouches down to take him in his arms and frowns.

“William what are you doing here????” he asks, and he really thinks he's dreaming now.

But no, he's not. After him, comes Mia. Mia runs with her little skinny legs that she surely took after his father and his long hair tied in a ponytail bouncing from left to right.

“Mia?????” he asks again and suddenly his heart beats faster.

He knows when his heart beats faster like this, it's when his body realises that Harry is there.

Harry is there.

Harry came with the kids.

Harry.

His fucking husband came to Yorkshire on his own with four kids because he misses Louis just as much.

Louis knows. And now he wants to cry.

He puts William down and takes Mia in his arms, lifting her to kiss her face.

“What are you doing here????????? Everyone?????”

“SURPRISEEEEEEEE!!!!!” William shouts and Mia joins the shout almost deafening Louis.

Louis feels real tears rimming his eyes. He is about to start crying from happiness when he sees the love of his bloody life walking on the pitch pushing the buggy.

Jack and Lily are both awake and flailing as soon as they recognise their Daddy.

“Hiii.” Harry smiles as soon as their eyes meet.

Louis is surrounded by his children and has his amazing husband right in front of him.

They are ridiculous, because they were apart only for one week and Louis felt like he was going mental without him.

Same goes with Harry, given the look in his eyes and the bright smile he has.

“But...but...I thought you were in London???” he asks, looking around at his children.

“Papa brought us here” William explains, excited.

“He said we didn't have to tell anybody!!” Mia whispers, looking around suspiciously.

Louis kisses both of them and then moves to say hello to the babies.

“Helloo sweetheart!” he coos taking Jack out of the buggy. The baby is flailing and shrieking loud as h sees Louis.

He peppers him with kisses all over his face before Harry takes Lily in his arms and stands beside him so Louis can say hello to her as well.

He can't really describe the joy he's feeling now that his family is there with him. The happiness and the pride and he knows everyone on the pitch is looking at the scene before them but he doesn't care. The days when he has to care about having the people he loves the most publicly with him were long forgotten. Thank God.

“Papaaaa, can we go playing with them????” William asks, tugging at Harry's shirt.

“Ask John first, and say please!” Harry nods and John, who's smiling sweetly a few feet away, nods as he takes William with him.

“Come on, kid, I am sure you make your daddy bite the dust on the pitch!!”

Louis laughs and grimaces. “I heard you John!!!!”

The old man laughs as he follows William where the players are standing.

“You can go with your brother, Mia, don't hurt yourself.” Louis caresses her head and the child beams before running towards the team.

The players welcome her with loud cheers and one of them takes her on the shoulder to make her go around the pitch. Louis and Harry can hear her laughing out loud, almost out of breath.

 

 

“What the heck, Harry???????? What are _you_ doing here??????” Louis turns to face his husband now that they are alone a few steps away, Jack and Lily back in their buggy, too focused on staring at the colorful banners around the pitch.

“What? You don't kiss me anymore????” Harry pouts and Louis stands on his tip toes to reach Harry's lips.

And finally, they can breath again.

One week without touching each other, without sweet kisses and hands and hugs and Louis breathing Harry's scent. It was too much. Too much.

They kiss for a few seconds, sweet and deep and slow before pulling away and looking at each other in the eyes.

“Hi.” Harry whispers.

“Hi, gorgeous.” Louis says back with a sweet smile. “So what're you doing here??”

“I drove here. I missed you. We missed you.” Harry confesses, his hands entwined with Louis, their bodies pressed together.

“And I missed you too! God, I missed you so much.” they kiss again because why not and also Louis deserves that after one week far away from Harry's perfect lips.

“But wait” he stops for a second “Are you crazy?? Driving here on your own with four kids?!”

“Oh don't worry, it has been a quiet ride all considered.”

“My kids are so good” Louis smiles.

“No, babe, MY kids are so good because I taught them to be respectful, if it was for you they would leave ratty shoes in the middle of the hallway and know a lot of swear words!!”

“Which they already know so no need to teach them!” Louis adds with a proud smile.

Harry snorts and shakes his head, his arms don't leave Louis' waist as Harry keeps him against his firm body.  
“I am asking for divorce then, somebody gotta save those kids.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Tomlinson!” Louis raises again to meet his husband's lips.

This time the kiss goes deep and passionate, maybe a little too much for a public football pitch and the players start cooing from afar.

“GET A ROOM GENERAL MANAGER!!!!!”

“WOOO, THERE ARE SOME KIDS THERE!!!”

Louis has to break the kiss as he laughs while Harry blushes and quickly breaks the hug.

“It's okay Harry, they are teasing me for every time I shout at them when they take too long with their girlfriends.” Louis explains.

“Ohh, such a strict manager you are...” Harry comments with a definitively sexy look in his eyes.

And no, Louis hasn't been touched for a week and it's too much compared to the usual standard of their life so Harry can't be all sexy and hot right now because that will end in a very bad way.

“Don't, Tomlinson. Don't.” Louis says with a warning look.

Harry smiles all flirty and he looks 20 again.

“Don't what??” he tilts his head, biting his lip.

“Doing...whatever you are doing.. don't. Save it for when we'll be in a...safe environment.”  
“Safe environment.” Harry chuckles. “I wasn't doing anything by the way, just complimenting on your managing skills.” he lies.

Louis cocks his eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.”

“It's not my fault you're so horny!” Harry whispers because okay, Lily and Jack probably don't understand anything yet, but Harry doesn't really want them to hear things they are too young to hear. He's supposed to be a responsible father, after all.

Louis tilts his head to go away from Harry before it's too late. Just this flirting thing is making him all hot and it's _really_ not the case.

It's not his fault his husband is so sexy Louis could actually catch fire.

“So,” Louis clears his throat trying to get a grip. “I've still got one hour here and then I am free, d'you need to go to my room and rest a bit?”  
“Naah,” Harry smiles “We'll stay here around, Will and Mia are having so much fun. And I enjoy the show, in addition.” Harry adds giving a very clear check-out look at Louis from head to toe.

Louis blushes again.

“Harold. I said _stop_ it, you minx!”  
Harry giggles. “I meant the footballers, not you.”

“Shut _up_!!” Louis laughs and moves to reach the team who's completing the training.

Harry looks at him from afar, sitting down on the grass with his children close.

“See, Lily, Jack” he starts “That's your daddy. He's so good at everything he does and he'll do his best to make you happy for the rest of your life. Just like he does with me. One day I will tell you the long story of how we met and you'll be very impressed. Your Papa was so lucky. So, so lucky.” he adds still staring at Louis from afar.

William and Mia come back to him running, Mia has done a daisy crown with some flowers and William is full of mud as he was rolling on the grass with the other players.

“You'll need a shower as soon as we are in the hotel, kid.” Harry states.

William sits down next to him. “I scored Papa!!!!! I scored!!!” he says, excited.

“Well done kiddo, I am so proud of you!” Harry nods cheering with him.

“Because I am a Tomlinson!” William says all proud. Mud everywhere on his face and his hair.

Harry looks at him and he's so Louis that it's actually very baffling. To Harry, it seems like he has his husband in front of him every time.

“I wanna be like daddy one day, training here.” William nods again, staring at his dad in the middle of the pitch, chatting with some footballer of the team.  
“And I wanna be like Papaaa!!" Mia shouts jumping around. “I wanna sing the songs!”

Harry laughs, he is very lucky to have children like these. To have children with Louis.

“Your daddy sings too, you know?”  
“Yes! But daddy didn't dance! I wanna dance!” Harry knows what Mia is talking about. Some day she likes to take the old One Direction concerts in dvd that Harry and Louis keeps next to the big TV with several others, and put it on.

Mia really loves sing along and see her parents being dorks on stage with the uncles.

“Hey! It's not true I didn't dance! I tried my best!” Louis appears next to Mia and takes the girl in his arms.

He lifts her, tickling her sides and Mia curls into herself, laughing cheerfully.

Harry lifts his head to look at the lovely picture in front of him. Louis, them, surrounded by their children, their family finally together.

“Papa danced you didn't!” Mia laughs, taking Louis' face in both her tiny hands.

Louis pretends to be sad and pouts. Harry wants to devour him with kisses.

“Maybe you can teach me, uh? Since you and your Papa are so good” he wiggles his eyebrows, winking at Harry over Mia's shoulders.

Harry shows Louis his dimples in the purest of his smiles.

“Yes! I will teach you!”  
“You promised uh?” Louis smiles.

“Okaay family!! Time to go home then!” Harry claps his hands and stands up.

Louis takes his bags and starts pushing Lily's buggy with one hand.

Mia and William running ahead towards the cars parked in the car park in front of the stadium, Harry bouncing Jack in his left arm as he walks next to Louis.

“Are we going to fit in your room?” Harry asks.  
“I am the manager, I don't exactly have a tiny single bedroom you know...and I already called to ask for extra beds. It's all ready.”

Harry stops in front of Louis' Range Rover and smiles with dreamy eyes.

“Did I tell you I love you??”  
“Tell me tonight, when we'll leave the kids to my mum!”

“Ohhhhh, Jay volunteered as a tribute???” Harry jokes, strapping Jack on the seat in Louis' car. (He never takes it off even if he's driving solo).

Mia climbs next to him and fasten the seat belt.

“Yes, she can't wait really.”  
“I love your mum.” Harry smiles, opening his car parked next to Louis', helping his children to get on.

 

 

* * * * *

 

After a nice dinner at Louis family's home, Jay has taken the whole Tomlinson's team of children to spend the night in their big home promoting an exciting sleepover with music and football for William and make up for Mia.

Harry and Louis said goodnight to everyone, hugging Louis' mum and thanking her a hundred time before closing the door behind them.

They jumps on Louis' car and stays in silent for some time, looking at each other.

“Hi.” Louis whispers, leaning down to claim his husband's lips.

Harry gives in easily, kissing him back.

“Hi.” he repeats once he pulls away. “Finally I got you all for myself.”

“You are such a teenager I swear.” Louis shakes his head, starting the car.

“Look who's talking! You are already hard!” Harry nods with a knowing tone.

“It's not true!!!” Louis protests, exiting the small road that leads to the main one.

Harry smiles and suddenly his look change. He's softer and sweeter now when he grabs Louis' hand and puts it on his thigh.

“I missed you.” he murmurs.  
“I missed you too, babe.”  
“God, we should be able to be apart for one week!” Harry sighs, shaking his curls.

Louis chuckles. “Hm, nah, I think we have been apart enough in the past.” there's a bit of bitterness in his voice but it quickly wipes away by Harry squeezing his hand and giving him the warmest smile he can manage.

“You are right, take me to your flat then!” Harry tilts his head.

“Needy...!” Louis comments cocking his eyebrow, that smirk never leaves his face for the rest of the trip.

 

* * * * * *

 

Harry is currently in the bathroom looking at what he has just found in his toiletry bag.

 _Somehow_ that twat of his bandmates and older brother Niall has tucked into a pocket a note and a small bag and Harry can't believe it.

The note says:

 _GET HIM TIGER!!_ _have fun and cover your children's ears – N._

 

And the small bag contains a luxurious pair of silky underwear. Lingerie. Agent Provocateur.

Harry can't believe he's holding a pair of silky and frilly knickers that _Niall_ bought for the occasion.

I mean, not that he doesn't own some pairs for when he and Louis want to play around a bit, but it's weird that his friend, that _Niall_ bought them for him. Louis is not gonna like the idea.

Or maybe he will, after all.

Harry ponders that as he decides to wear them and looks at the mirror in front of him.

Well, Niall has some taste, he has to say.

Harry turns a bit to look at how the whole thing looks like and then smiles.

He decides to cover himself with a bathrobe and surprise Louis.

After one week without each other, having some fun is the least he can do.

He opens the door and walks out, Louis is already on the bed, freshly showered, he change into soft trackies and no shirt.

His figure full of tattoos. Harry would stare at him the whole day if he could.

He's already salivating and it's him the one supposed to surprise his husband, seduce him and finally getting laid after a stressful week with four children and an empty house.

He walks slowly towards the bed, Louis is writing something on his Ipad.

“Baby??” Harry calls, keeping his arms around his chest to keep the bathrobe still.

Louis lifts his head after a second and beams.

“Oh! Ready to go to sleep? You must be knackered from all the journey and the children...” Louis doesn't even finish his sentence that Harry has already taken the Ipad away and put it safely on the bedside table. The older lad blinks for a second and then he finds himself in front of something really unexpected.

Harry opens the bathrobe making it falling down his shoulders and to the floor.

Glorious, broad chest and long body all on display for Louis which is now shuffling on the bed to have a proper look.

As soon as his eyes lowers he spots what Harry is wearing. The only thing he's wearing.

“Oh god.” he says, out of breath.

Harry grins and spins on his feet to give Louis a proper look.

Louis eyes him up with hungry eyes, hands entwined on his stomach, a grin on his face.

Harry gives him his back, looking upon his shoulder to see what Louis is doing.

The older guy is staring at the small ribbons on Harry's panties.

“How's that?” Harry smiles, playing it coy.

He knows Louis is driven crazy by the way Harry acts so innocent. Especially when he's like...well, like this.

He turns again to face him and before Louis can actually remember how to form some words to answer him, he manages to straddle his thighs.

He sits on Louis' lap and his husband quickly slides his hands on Harry's bum.

He gives him a squeeze and smiles. “You're gorgeous, I missed your body so much.” he murmurs in between small kisses on Harry's lips.

Harry pecks him back a few times, smiling. He starts moving slowly on Louis' lap, grinding a bit. He can feel him getting hard. God, it's always been so easy between them. They know each other so well, since forever, that they never fail to pleasure each others.

“I missed yours too, I can't believe we are alone here, I love your mum.”  
“I am sure that was Lottie's idea, you know, to give us some time alone.”

“Worth it?” Harry says grinding particularly harder.

Louis grips his bum through the panties and tugs him closer as they are trying to mould into one body. Again, nothing new in all these years.

“Definitively.” Louis kisses him again and this time it's more hot and filthy. It's just a prelude. The night is still young.

He pulls away for a second, just when Harry is moaning into his mouth, already worked up.

“Who bought these by the way?” Louis says sliding his hands along the frilly borders of the underwear.

Harry shows his dimples in a smile. “Niall.” he murmurs, trying to look as casual as possible.

Louis frowns and stop caressing his back for a second. Serious look on his face.

“Wait, WHAT? Niall?” he asks again, puzzled.

Harry bites his lower lip. “O-okay, I found them in my bag just like ten minutes ago, he gave me them as a present I guess..for...this...for tonight.”

Louis looks pretty shocked. A possessive hand splayed again on Harry's bum. Squeezing hard. Harry jolts and a bolt of pleasure runs in his veins. He's even harder now.

“Why is my bandmate buying my _husband_ things that _I_ should buy for him??” he sounds so low and possessive that Harry might melt right there in his arms. He has always loved this Louis, the idea that he belongs to him, claimed forever.

“Well, you were here and I was planning on surprising you with a strip tease or something but then Niall helped me with this and....I thought you liked them??”  
“Of course I love them, sunshine, but this is...weird.”

“Don't think about it.”  
“About Niall buying lingerie for you?” Louis repeats while Harry tries to distract him by kissing and sucking on his neck.

Louis tilts his head to give him better access while he keeps talking. His hands roaming all over Harry's body.

“Shhh, don't say it. Just..appreciate it.”  
“Ohhh, I do..don't worry baby.” Louis smirks and with a quick movement changes the position by hovering over Harry.

Harry's back hit he mattress and his legs fall open to circle Louis' middle.

“Hello Mister General Manager...” Harry murmurs as Louis works on a perfect lovebite on “his” bird tattooed.

“Too many people call me that.” Louis shakes his head but keeps kissing him, lowering down towards the panties.

“Yeah but I am your husband.” Harry smiles, his fingers knotted in Louis' hair.

Louis smiles. And Harry can wear whatever he wants and say whatever he wants but _nothing_ turns him off as much as hearing those words leaving Harry's lips.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

When the band opens the door of the recording booth to go in, Niall hears some cheerful laughs behind him in the corridor.

He blinks and jumps up to go and check.

As soon as he opens the door a fury ran him over.

“UNCLE NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!” the loud voice of William might have shaken the whole building.

Niall takes him in his arms and smiles wide. “Ohh! Look who's there! What's up, monkey???” he asks.

The young band inside the booth waves at them and William smiles back sitting on Niall's lap at the big chair.

“All good, can I use these???” William asks looking at the buttons of the recording console in front of him.

“Don't touch anything, Will, I already told you!” another voice, more grown up, is heard in the room.

Louis is back and he has Lily on his arm.

“Ohhh Tommo!!” Niall smiles again giving him the usual fist bump.

Louis sits down on the other chair and flicks his fringe out of his head. He's almost 30 and he still has that haircut he loves so much. Sometimes he still looks 21 – Niall thinks. Well, sometimes they all look as young as when they started. He actually can't believe they are married with children now, running their own business.

“When did you come back?” he asks again.

“Yesterday.”  
“Did you left Harry in a state of incoherency in Donny????” he asks, laughing.

“Niall!!!!” Louis blocks Lily's small ears from Niall's words and nods at William on his lap.

Nobody seems to care though, as William is busy with the volume levels of the console – the only button Daddy told him he could touch, good boy – and Lily is sucking on her dummy, playing with Louis' shirt.

“What?? I didn't say anything! Anything not possible, at least!” the Irish lad adds.  
Louis huffs. “Will, you can go in the record booth if you want.” he suddenly says.

William beams and runs away from Niall to go say hello to the young band who is tuning the instruments inside.

Once William is safe in the soundproof cabin, Louis covers Lily's ears again and look at Niall.

“Have you quite finished buying panties to my husband???? Why don't you buy them for your wife?!”

Niall starts laughing loudly. “Oh come on Lou!! Didn't you enjoy the present???”  
“I enjoyed my husband, thank you. The panties were a bonus.”  
Niall keeps laughing. “You too are so endearing, I swear! Well the panties were my personal present, Harry was about to go crazy without you here.”  
Louis' eyes are shadowed for a second.

“I know.” he huffs “Sometimes I hate I have to go back and forth to work.”  
“I suggest some skype sex because the poor guy was one second away to rut against the table without you.” Niall jokes.

Louis narrows his eyes for a second. “Tell me about it. And we do it, you know? Often, but we've been so busy lately...”

“Well, now you are back and..speaking of Harry, where is he? For real?”

“He's at home with the rest of the team” Louis smiles “He had some things to do for the charity dinner we are having next month so I left him there.”  
“What a good husband you are!” Niall jokes.

Louis shows him his tongue in a grimace.

“I don't flip you off because there are my children here.”

Niall puckers his lips, approaching the console and the microphone to speak with the recording booth.

“You love me, Lou, shut up.”  
“Especially when you buy frilly knickers to somebody else's husband, yes!”  
“What's a frilly knicker????” William asks, reappearing next to them.

Niall bursts out laughing and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Nothing Will, nothing! And if you repeat what you heard with your Papa he's going to kill me so please, have mercy.” Louis nods, looking at his son.

William shrugs.

“Can I press the recording button?????” he asks.

Niall welcomes him back on his lap and smiles.

“Of course, champion, come on, okay guys ready there..one..two..three.”

While Niall and William are listening to the band's rehearsals, Louis takes his phone off his pocket to text Harry.

 

_All good here at the RS ,William is learning to mix with Niall xx_

 

**Is he? Oh no, another DJ Big Payno in the family! Save him before it's too late! Xxxx**

Louis laughs for a second.

 

_Miss you, babe. Come here once you're finished ! : (_

 

**I'm almost done. Miss you too, this house is so empty without half of us. X**

 

_We can always fill them with other babies !!!_

 

**Oh, what happened to “no more kids not a chance in hell Harold” ???????**

 

_If they all look like you then I'll make this effort !_

 

**Sappy. Love you.**

 

_Love you more. xx_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and the appreciation! I feel like I don't thank you enough for every comment and kudo!
> 
> Love you all! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your love!
> 
> xx


End file.
